


Shattering the hourglass

by Random_Anon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Cockblocking, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Daenerys will cockblock many dumbasses, EVERYONE GETS A SECOND CHANCE IT'S NOT ONLY DAENERYS, EXTREME Canon Divergence, Magic, Most of it is Daenerys's P.O.V, Multi, Past Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Rickon Stark Lives, Targaryen Restoration, The first chapter is just the prologue, Time Travel, as well as many others, but aren't we all?, gods are people and they're disasters, shitty valyrian, their relationship is weird, this is a no character shunning zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Anon/pseuds/Random_Anon
Summary: Two gods offer Daenerys a second chance for her entire world, her mission is to gather everyone who has potential in becoming a mage and cockblock a LOT of idiots.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Original Male Character(s), Grey Worm/Missandei, Jorah Mormont/Original Female Character(s), Myrcella Baratheon/Rickon Stark, Roslin Frey/Robb Stark, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Undecided
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

"You are my queen...Now, and always"

Those were the last words that he said to her, before stabbing her right through her heart.

She was filled with many feelings and emotions in the last seconds of her life: horror, pain, rage, sadness, regret... and for some reason...relief. She didn't understand where the last one was coming from.

Did she feel as if she was freed? Just happy to leave that wretched world behind and move on to whatever was waiting for her from there on out, after dying?

...She had no idea.

She tried to say something to him, she wasn't sure what did she want, to curse him?

Say that she hated him, maybe, but the only thing thing that came out of her mouth were broken gasps and drips of blood, it was painful, she felt as every inch of her body has gone numb, freezing as her blood left that broken body.

He carefully put her body on the stone floor of the throne room, trembling...Crying...

'If you were going to cry then why did you do it?' She thought to herself, hoping that Jon would hear her somehow, wait did she just want to scold him..?

'No matter.' She thought she was dying...A pained screech of sorrow and horror was heard, turning distant, so close yet so far away 'I'm going to miss you...I'm sorry...so...so sorry...'... her last child, one of her many regrets, so many promises hopes and dreams...gone... in an instant...

Then again...

'No Matter'

It was finally over.

No more loss.

No more pain.

No more Essos

No more Westeros.

No more hate.

No more war.

No more fear.

No more Cersei.

No more Sansa.

No more humanity.

No more houses.

No more Targaryens.

No more desire.

No more love.

No more regret.

No more Jon Snow.

No more "Dany".

No more...

"Game of Thrones"

* * * * *

She jolted upwards and opened her eyes gasping for air 'What's going on?!' she thought.

She was supposed to be dead, she thought she was, she wante- no, NEEDED to be dead.

She looked around frantically looked around. 

The only thing she was able to see was some sort of black...void.

There were no walls, no ceiling, floor, or ground, yet she somehow sat there.

There was no wind, no light, no shadow, yet she could see and hear everything perfectly, not that there was anything to see.

The moment she had taken her surroundings in she hastily looked down.

'It's still here' The dagger, unmoved.

She was wearing the same clothes, covered in her own blood.

With trembling hands, she touched it, she expected indescribable pain, but she felt nothing there was no pain when she carefully took the blade from her chest, the wound has not oozed with blood, she could tell her heart was not beating, it was terrifying.

"Is this what comes after death?" She whispered to herself, and the void surrounding her.

'Being here, in solitude with yourself...With your past, and memories...Could this be hell?' She chuckled at the thought.

"Yes. Definitely hell." 'I deserve it.' She knew she did. She realized what she has done only now, there was no point in regretting anything...Yet she did. 'They deserved it, as well' And they did, most of them, at least. 

"Why did I do it?" She asked her whole being, heart and mind, soul, and body, as tears started running down her cheeks.

'Not only King's Landing' her head was swarming with thoughts of her past 'Why did I leave Meereen? Why did take so many people from their homeland to yet again conquer my homeland?' Dothraki were not suited for Westeros she knew it as well as anyone else. 'Why did I leave Dragon's Bay? They needed me, Daenerys Targaryen "Breaker of Chains"..."Mytha"' 

She was screaming. 'And I needed to be there, the situation was unstable there I knew it and I still left them by themselves with nothing but enemies surrounding them! And for what?!'

Her breathing became faster, memories of her children being mercilessly killed, as well as her best frien- no sister, Missandei, she never told her, but for a long while she was thinking of her as of a sister she has never had.

She was beheaded right in front of Daenerys, and her lover, Grey Worm. She was scared to think about what could happen to him after her death.

As well as thinking of everyone else she left behind in her world...Especially Drogon only gods knew of what could happen to him.

As she trembled, she suddenly felt something on her shoulder.

When she looked at it in shock she saw something black on her shoulder, it had the shape of a clawed hand, but it was as if it was an extension of the void around her.

She jumped away stumbling on her knees and looked in the direction from which the hand came from, there she saw five dots that shone as if they were stars up close, and they've gotten even closer, by the time she regained her composure.

'What is that thing!?' Fear was overtaking her, whatever that thing is it didn't seem to be human.

Moments after that she heard something, a voice.

"Can you understand me?"It was as if millions of voices were speaking right into her mind.

Daenerys was shocked, frozen in place, was the void speaking to her? Was she losing her mind? Whatever the case, she slowly nodded.

"..."

"Good to know" The dots disappeared for a few seconds and then reappeared again.

"How are you feeling?"...

"...What?" She questioned whoever or whatever was speaking to her.

"Are you in pain?" It asked again, this time, more coldly.

"No...no not in pain..."She looked down, she could not feel anything.

"...Who are you?" Daenerys asked, cautious.

"...Forgive me, with the current state of matters I completely forgot to introduce myself." The dots disappeared again.

"My name is Art, I was the one who brought you here." So it had a name?

"What are you?" Was her second question.

"My kind is called many things, but the most accurate concept your species has called us was as deities or gods."

'A god?' She asked herself, surprised. She has not heard of a god with a description similar to what she was experiencing, the creature did not seem arrogant or demanding, it didn't sound caring but it wasn't indifferent, still, it's presence itself was both calming and intimidating, perhaps it was The Stranger?

"Where am I?" She hoped the blackness surrounding her wasn't its body.

A small pause followed.

"Well?" She asked again.

"...This is a "Pocket Dimension" which I created to have you transported into." The creature said, calmly. Daenerys still didn't understand.

"To put it simply this is a very small world that I created for us to converse in." That was slightly better.

"Now that I think about it, I probably need to change it a little bit" She heard a snapping sound, the void they were in started shaking and changing, she even had trouble standing.

After a few seconds she looked around, not believing her eyes, the house with a red door, lemon tree included, stood before her, as if she never left.

"Do you feel comfortable being here?" She turned to the voice, seeing the creature in its true form, now she understood why she thought its hand was an extension to the void.

All of its body was completely black, it didn't look like anything other than a silhouette, safe for five dots on what seemingly was its head and played the role of its irises. It had arms, legs...horns and a tail, but they were all the same color, almost consuming all of the light instead of reflecting it, making all of its limbs and body parts look as if fused into something monstrous. 

She didn't realize she was staring until the deity snapped its fingers in front of her face.

"Do I need to change my appearance as well?" Asked the god.

"How did you do it?" She asked.

"It is quite easy to understand in what kind of places you feel most comfortable in by your memory." It answered, almost instantly.

'Does he have abilities that are similar to Bran's as well?' she remembered people in Winterfell muttering something about bran not being human, and having strange abilities. Jon mentioned something like that as well, she never questioned it including a great many things that were inexplainable by logic.

She raised her hand to her chin ' Now that I think about it...Why did he not warn us about Euron's fleet?' Her thoughts started to form various theories.

' Could it be that that was his plan all along?' That wasn't as far from the truth as she thought. ' But that doesn't seem right, as far as I understand he was already different by the time he returned from beyond the wall, already started to push people away, why would he do that if he was aiming for The Iron Throne?'

'...What if the throne wasn't his target?' It dawned on her.' More than that what if it wasn't "Bran" at all?' She still remembered some details of his magic, including controlling other living beings...similar to the night king.

'Jon once mentioned that Bran spoke of a teacher...A powerful one...Could it be...?' Daenerys thought for a moment.

'No, if he did possess Bran he would not speak of himself at all, but they did mention a girl accompanying Bran, Myla- no MEERA Reed... Or something like that, if I recall correctly he had driven her away as fast as they got to Winterfell, maybe he didn't want her talking to anyone from his family about that "teacher" before he hasn't told them his own...possibly fake, story?'

"Hey what do you think?"

"-Hmm?" She turned to the voice.

Before her no longer stood a formless silhouette, now it was a person, about fifteen years of age, had white hair gathered in a bun, with curved horns sprouting out of their head, they had a white mask on, that covered most of their face, including the eyes and mouth, they were a bit shorter than her, an inch or so, they wore some strange clothes, that seemed not to be worn by a man or a woman, it was something in between, most of the clothes were pristine white, but some bits of them were black, she also noticed that he had several butterflies imitating aspects, to their clothing and accessories...there was also a tail.

"Anyway let's get to the point." With a flick of their wrist, a small, round table appeared beside the lemon tree, with three chairs around it, and three cups of some sort of beverage on top of it.

They made a gesture with his hand telling her to sit down on one of the chairs, which she did, after she sat, and they followed.

"Have you drank tea before?" 'Why is it asking me that?' Daenerys wondered before answering.

"I heard of Dusk Rose Tea, it grew around The Dragon's Bay, but I never actually tasted it."

"Well this isn't Dusk Rose Tea, but I think you might like it." They said before sipping some tea from his cup... wait, how the f-

"Or maybe you could tell me why I'm here." She responded, angrily. She had the right to be.

"...Very well, I wanted to wait for the last leading actor, but I guess I owe you a more detailed explanation."

She put her elbows on the table, intertwining her fingers, she was all ears, there was no guarantee they were going to tell her the truth. But still...

"Your world has ended."

"...What?"

"Your world has ended, after your death, everything seemed to start getting better in Westeros...ONLY in Westeros, and only SEEMED." Daenerys couldn't believe it, didn't want to, after all, she has done, all she had lost... it was still not enough, she even accounted for her death as a good thing because of her poor state of mind.

"How did it happen?" She needed to know.

"...Now, where do I start...For starters, after your death, Daario became much more unreliable in keeping the bay in a more or less acceptable state. In a few months several rebellions were founded, and in the following years there were several civil wars, both in Essos and Westeros, but Westeros was more subtle, it crumbled slowly, quietly, especially compared to Essos that became ruins in about seven years, the white walkers returned as well, as well as other...entities created by what you call 'The Great Other', who has broken Bran into submitting to him...It's kind of ironic including how Bran was titled 'The broken', The King of Seven...Six kingdoms and someone who was supposed to protect the realm. Slowly they had driven most of humanity into submission and murdered those who could not be broken. A similar thing happened in Essos, just faster."

"..." She didn't know what to say. What to feel. Did she feel bad for her world? Did she feel satisfaction because those who wronged her are dead as well?

But in fact, she felt empty, or to be exact, she didn't feel anything...anything at all, that was not a surprise to her.

'Wait did it say they made BRAN the king!?'

"As of now, your world is just an endless desert that is being controlled and overviewed by 'The Great Other', filled with empty shells of what once were humans, all "worshipping" 'The Great other', making it stronger, both him and Bran were the manipulators that made you "Mad" by the way. " 'So it really is the end' Daenerys thought, lowering her gaze at her cup.

"...Take a sip, it can be very calming." Art said before somehow taking a sip from their cup. While Daenerys's eyes sparkled with fury.

" Something like that has happened to my world and you're telling me to just drink some tea!?" She yelled, getting up, throwing her cup from the table and shattering it.

"..."

Another sip, slurping.

"I was getting to that, and would have done so if you haven't executed your display of anger and frustration." A hint of annoyance could be heard in Art's voice.

"As of now neither of us are capable of doing anything, you are too weak to do anything as of now, and even if I descend, I'm not even talking about actually using my magic, your already damaged world would collapse in a matter of seconds under my pressure." 

"Then why am I even here!?" Daenerys snapped.

"So that you, me, and...my superior could figure out a solution."

'Its superior?' She thought to herself, she didn't think someone who called themselves the prime god of creation would have someone superior to them, unless they were... or are, lying.

"The Prime Deity of Destruction, coincidentally my great-grandchild, Arteline."

"Gods can have children?" 

"Yes the...process is different but we can have descendants just like any biological being." Daenerys's attention was caught by one of the words she didn't understand.

"Biological?"

"The word can have many meanings but in this case, I mean living beings that have, and need bodies made of blood, flesh, and bones to sustain themselves, plants included-" another sip "-There are also beings that had bodies made of precious gems or metals, but we don't consider them biological life forms for certain reasons. Right now neither of us have physical bodies, we're just two souls that put on appearances made of our illusions so that we didn't talk to someone we can't see. All that you can see is just an illusion created by me, except your body, that's all you."

'But how?' She thought.

"You said that 'Biological' beings need bodies of meat and flesh-"

"-And bones." They quickly added.

"But then how am I here?"

"Because I helped you, this dimension is created in such a manner that gives the same effect as dreaming, for which a body is unnecessary, however, your soul is still weak so I made it so that this place would power your soul with the thing you usually call magic, so it could exist without a body, you have this appearance only because this is the last appearance you had before you died. You can change it any time you want." Art explained before snapping his fingers and creating a plate of lemon cakes on the table, moments later eating one and handing her another.

"You want some?"

"...And this food?"

"Only an imitation, it will only give you a feeling, or a memory, of eating a lemon cake, but you won't actually eat it."

"...This is confusing but..." She looked at the cake in his hand.

'Well...I don't really have anything to lose.' She thought before taking it and taking a bite.

It was weird. Very weird, she couldn't taste eat, feel it, but there were sensations, flashing memories, sweetness, and soft bitterness. But she couldn't think too much about it at the moment.

"You said I can change my appearance, right?" She asked, hopefully.

"Yes but including the fact that it's your first time using magiс consciously, and not on instinct, I'm going to guide you through the process." They said, getting up, and outstretching their hand towards her.

"Take my hand." They commanded. She stood up and reached for his, shaking.

'It's not tricking me, is it?'

The moment their hands touched, she felt it. Something running from Art to her, as if it were a river of pure life.

'Is this magic?' She thought, stunned, it felt familiar, somehow.

"Now, steady, picture the appearance you want to take, take your time."

'Alright' she thought to herself, thinking of something, anything but this appearance, she thought back to the dragon's bay, the start of her rule in Meereen in particular, that was one of the happiest times in her life.

She remembered as her people, people of Meereen were reaching for her, children, adults, and elderly smiling at her, calling her Mhysa, their eyes full of hope for this new beginning, free from their chains.

She frowned.

'And what came after...No I can't think of this right now.'

She chose this, this is what she wanted to be. And what she shall become yet again, if what this god's saying is indeed true. 

...It was as if she was flying on Drogon, or at least similar to it. She always had this connection with her children.

Or whenever she touched something hot, that's supposed to burn you but didn't burn her.

It was no surprise to her that it was magic...and yet...

'This is different!'

She felt as magic was flowing through her soul! Her entire being! It was engulfing her! Giving her the power to create the things she wanted and needed! She felt alive!

Truly alive!

"I can see that you're getting the hang of this." She heard the god say, with pride and joy in his thousand of voices, as they pulled his hand away.

"No wai-!?" She wanted to stop him, she was afraid that the moment they pulled away, the feeling and the magic would disappear... But they didn't.

'What...?' She was confused and looked at her torso.

It changed.

"...Wasn't that energy coming from you?" Daenerys asked Art.

They...Stared at her? Then seemed to realize something, and hurried to answer.

"If you're talking about the surge of magical energy I transferred to you, don't worry. The magic I transferred was meant to fully unlock yours. You have quite a lot of it for a human, and learned this trick pretty fast, most other humans I've met needed at least an hour to do it properly."

"So this is MY power." That wasn't a question.

"Yes, it is~" They seemed to be happy for some reason.

Suddenly she felt chills running down her spine.

"Ah...You've arrived." The god before her suddenly knelt.

And realizing WHO had arrived she hurried to turn around.

Before her stood a figure, similar to how Art looked before putting that illusion on, but instead of consuming all the light that touched the figure, it emitted it, most of it glowing with pristine white color that slowly turned into countless colors some of the which she had never seen before as it got further away from the source, the only, not white things were it's seven eyes, which were pitch black with only white irises staring at her.

The deity gave off an aura that was impossible to describe, It was cold, yet burning, It was almost forcing Daenerys to kneel before the magnificent being of pure light and destruction.

Stunned, she just stood there. Barely keeping her jaw from dropping.

It continued to stare at her, almost examining Daenerys.

After a few minutes of intense staring, Arteline broke their eye contact to glance at Art, who chuckled.

"How about a cup of tea?" He asked his descendant as he rose from his knees.

A bright flash followed that made Daenerys close her eyes after she opened them the god of destruction had taken a new form as well.

They were almost identical to Art, they wore a mask as well, but it was black, as well as most of their clothes that covered most of their skin, with imagery of a white butterfly here and there, their hair was mostly white, with few hairs of different colors, purple, blue, red, green, et cetera.

"You didn't need to be so formal, father." Arteline spoke in a similar voice as Art.

"Well, how should I treat the future ruler of all that lives?" Jokingly asked the god of creation.

"However you like, I've noticed you're hiding your power before this-...What's your name?"

"I-It's Daenerys" For some reason, they felt intimidating, the presence of power they had was one of two beings beyond the concept of royalty or nobility.

"Targaryen?"

"Yes."

The deity slowly walked towards the table in front of them, and after conjuring some sort of dessert continued.

"I presume Art told you why you're here?" Daenerys noticed that unlike Art, they were much more relaxed in their movements, somehow when looking at the god of creation she felt as if they were afraid to move for some reason.

"Oh, that's because he's worried about accidentally destroying your entire being." Suddenly said Arteline.

"How di-"

"Didn't you tell her we can hear her thoughts?" They asked biting into their snack.

Sighing, Art sat in his chair while motioning for Daenerys to do the same.

"First of all, my child, listening to someone's thoughts without asking permission is rude, second of all, I explained what happened to her world, and only a part of what our business with her is."

"And you're hiding your presence because...?"

"For the same reason as you, Line, we only met her species, we don't know if they can handle being in the same dimension with us without us suppressing our magic. But it seems you want to make sure she knows her place, which is a bad thing at the moment, we both know it, do we not?" ' So he might approve of such policy in the future?' Daenerys gulped.

Arteline sighed.

"You don't need to do that, it's clear that you don't, not for the reasons you're doing it." They answered in a more quiet and concerned manner. "You don't need to appear weaker to make me look stronger or to make people around you more comfortable, or less scared, we both know how that could turn out."

After they finished there was a long pause.

At first, Daenerys thought that they had a relationship common to some nobles she's met, but after that, she realized that she was wrong.

It was clear that they had about the same amount of power, both magical and... metaphorical, but the black god preferred a more 'soft' and gentle, less straightforward approach compared to Arteline, who purposely emitted their power to make sure everyone knows their place and doesn't even try to question the white god of destruction, yet it seemed that they did not like it.

"So what is it that you wanted from me?" She broke the silence by asking her, hopefully last, question.

The gods shared a glance.

"We want to send you back in time so that your world's fate could be changed, by you." Art was the one who answered her question.

"But we would want for you to do both of us a favor." Added Arteline.

She thought for a moment and answered.

"Very well, but first you must tell me what is this favor you speak of." Her old self was slowly returning to her, her voice was no longer trembling, and she was confident to change her world's fate, and if they'll ask of something she cannot give them, or won't, she will not cooperate with them.

"Do you want the short or the long version?"

"Short, please."

"We want you to become our disciple, and recruit new ones."

...

"So you want me to start a cult?"

"Not exactly..."

"We don't need you and your comrades to worship us, we want to supply you with one very important thing." That sounded pretty shady.

"And that is...?"

"Knowledge."

"To be honest our main motivation is curiosity..." Added Art, while sighing frustratingly.

"We want to help you restore your world, we've noticed that all of humanity and other species magical potential was sealed centuries ago. And all you've seen was tied to some sort of divine concept designed by beings alike to us to manipulate you and most humanity into the ending they desired. So we thought that restoring the true magic of your world could help you greatly, and luckily we're ones of the best on the question of magic. We could offer you our knowledge so you could use it. The only thing we ask for in return is that you spread it, and show us the result of our combined efforts." Art finished his sentence and awaited her reply.

'Interesting...' Daenerys thought to herself.

"So you don't want anything? That sounds like some big pile of bullshit to me." 'So far all people that said that had hidden motives, all of them.' She looked back on the memories of her short life.

Most people that offered her anything had wanted something from her...except her children...and those who followed her in Essos.

Missandei, Grey Worm...even Jorah, he might have been a spy in the beginning, but he became one of her most trusted friends and advisors in the end and even sacrificed himself to save her.

'Then, there's Jon Snow.'

She loved him, she truly did, she sacrificed so much for him and his goals, her children, her family. But at the end of the day, when she needed him most, he left. Not only that, he killed her. 

'Can't say I blame him.'

Her inner monologue was interrupted by Art's answer.

"As I've already said, our main motivation is curiosity, and if we're capable of helping some folks while satisfying it will make it times better."

"Are our conditions acceptable?" Questioned Arteline.

"Yes. But I still need some details." She couldn't just go in blind, could she?

"Sure! What do you want to know?" Art became more excited for some reason.

"What will happen when I become your disciple?"

"Well, for starters we'll be able to contact you easily. And we'll grant you even more magic than you already, but don't use the magic we give you unless you don't have any other choice. We'll be bound together, which means that we'll also be able to share our memories. Many gods use their disciples to do their dirty work like destroying the human race, but don't worry, we don't hate them that much. Most disciples have different names in different words like Angels, Demons et cetera, but I prefer the term Herrschers-" For some reason, Daenerys cringed at that.-" And that's mostly it."

"..." Those conditions weren't as bad as she thought they would be.

"Very well then, what about other disciples? How do I find them?" She was actually curious about how this worked.

"Most of the time, when you'll meet someone with enough magical potential, and mental stability, we will feel them close to you and give you a signal...you'll get to choose that signal, but we also have a small list of potential Herrschers."

"Could you tell me who's on that list?"

"OK. Artline will recite them."

"Do you want me to recite them by their level of potential?" They asked.

"That would be quite helpful."

"Great potential: Talia Forrester, Bran Stark, Myrcella Baratheon, Gendry Baratheon, Margery Tyrell, I also sensed one of my siblings there." For some reason, Art tensed at the mention of a sibling.

"Is there something wrong with that sibling?" She thought it would be better to ask them herself and not wait for them to tell her themselves.

...

......

"...No." Finally, they answered.

"...But they might become a threat, we can easily deal with them but the experience won't be pleasant." Both of them seemed tired just thinking about it.

"Is it a god as well?"

"That's the tricky part."

"Will you tell me wh-"

"Yes but not now." The gods said in unison.

"All you need to know is that if you find them, be as careful as you can, the concept of time has no power over the majority of our kind, some of us even can see through time, the spell we'll use will, of course, erase their memory, but the thing is we don't know is when they were born, before or after the end of your humanity."

"Does the time of its birth matter that much?" She knew it mattered, but why would it matter that much?

"...All of the time of our lives, we grow stronger no matter how strong we are when we're born, we will become almost undefeatable to mortals in a matter of fifty years, the night king is no more than a joke to most of us. Now tell me, has someone who was most probably out of this world ever helped you with Cersei, The Night King, or anything else?"

"...Do I count the red priests?"

"All of us are born with resentment for anything even remotely tied to any religion, including ours, we still don't know how someone managed to worship us behind our backs, and it irritates and disgusts us greatly, so no, you don't." Annoyance could be clearly heard in his voice.

"Then I don't think there was."

"And that's the reason for you to be cautious If they were capable of helping, which they most likely were, they didn't. That's a so-called "red flag", and you don't want to mess with those, believe me." He had a good point, he said that the thing that moves them is their curiosity, this "sibling" might be the same...but more chaotic. 

"I see, I'll be as careful as I can if I meet them."

Arteline was the one to respond this time.

"Good, then I'll continue with the list."

They cleared their throat.

"Medium potential: Arya Stark, Sansa Stark, Lyanna Mormont, Meera Reed, Dickon Tarly, Missandei of Naath, all of the Sand Snakes, Oberyn Martell, Rickon Stark, Jon Snow, some guy named Daron Waters and that's it."

"That's it?" For some reason, Art was surprised.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Low potential: Most of The Unsullied, Some Dothraki, And even fewer people in all of Westeros." This was different from the Medium and High potential lists.

"You don't know their names?" Daenerys asked in a surprised tone, was the difference in their magic that great?

In response to her thoughts, Arteline just looked into her eyes and nodded, what bad manners they have.

Art chuckled as he noticed her glaring at them.

"Do you have any more questions you want to ask us?" He asked.

"Well...You'll teach me magic, right?"

"Yes, but you'll also need to learn the magic of your world, so you'll probably need to visit the Old Valyria, you'll definitely find something there." That wasn't such a bad offer. Visiting her family's initial homeland was one of her secret desires while she was alive, but-

"What about the stone men?"

"Oh don't worry about them a few spells learned, some healing some genocidal, heal this one obliterate that one and sickness is gone." He answered in an awfully unsettling cheerful tone. 'Am I desperate enough to trust them?' Daenerys asked herself while staring into nothingness.

"Stop scaring the poor girl." Arteline said while swinging a sword to his neck. 'Where the fuck did it come from???' Art masterfully evaded the blade, screaming "Look who's talking!" while she was having another mental breakdown for several reasons.

"Ok that's enough." Art said waving his hand and obliterating the sword in Artelines hand.

"My point is that you can leave such things to us." He said, clearing his throat.

"...I see."

"And...Your answer is?" 'I don't think I have much of a choice, to be honest...'

"...Yes, I'll cooperate with you." 

"Oh thank fucking god." Daenerys heard both of them whisper, relieved.

"Now about the moment in which we're going to send you in. Unfortunately, we don't have a choice. We can only send you to the day after your husband's pyre."

"Oh, is there a reason?"

"Yes, if we want the spell to work exactly the way we want. We need to pick the moment in which you were in contact with magic, preferably, our kind of magic. In this case life, death, and a little bit of time magic." Must be because she turned those stoned eggs into living dragons.

"Alright but do I still go to that fucking place?"

"Fucking Quarth?"

"Yes."

Art thought for a moment.

"Unfortunately yes."

Daenerys let out a groan.

"First of all, you need to bring your most trusted advisors from your past back together, that means you do everything relatively the same way you did before up to the point of your reunion with Missandei and Grey Worm...do you think he'll pick a different name this time around?"

"Nah." "Probably not." Both her and Arteline answered.

"Wait what does this one do." Daenerys asked when she realized Arteline almost didn't speak most of her time being here.

"..."

"..."

"Well...I'm afraid of the concept time ..." The moment he said that Arteline covered the front of their mask with their hand.

"It's the most chaotic damn concept and it terrifies me...so I invited them over because Arteline is the only one who has any kind of actual control of it."

"You could if you tried." The diety of destruction sounded very much annoyed.

"...I'm not touching that filthy mess of a concept."

"Fine."

Arteline snapped their fingers, erasing all illusions and revealing all that was under them. The facades the gods put up as their appearances disappeared as well. 

## "We'll need to adjust the spell, don't we?" 

Art has already blended in with the blackness surrounding them, only his white eyes shining in the darkness, opposite as to how Arteline looked.

## "Probably, let's do this."

Arteline let out a chuckle familiar to Daenerys, she usually let out a similar sound when looking back at her past.

Art, on the other hand, sounded sad and apologetic.

## "Thanks for inviting me."

## "...No problem."

Then the chant started.

## "Īlon brōzagon bē jemēla naejot shape skoros iksis īlvon, direct se destiny se vējes, ivestragī se remȳti hen jēda reopen ropagon ezīmagon se waltz hen qrīdronnor īlon se pitch zōbrie laesi hen wisdom, pālegīon naejot youthful sōna timpa pearls, become īlva creed īlva scythe hen vējes, qilōni kessa maghagon mirre naejot zȳha end~"

Again.

## "Īlon brōzagon bē jemēla naejot shape skoros iksis īlvon, direct se destiny se vējes, ivestragī se remȳti hen jēda reopen ropagon ezīmagon se waltz hen qrīdronnor īlon se pitch zōbrie laesi hen wisdom, pālegīon naejot youthful sōna timpa pearls, become īlva creed īlva scythe hen vējes, qilōni kessa maghagon mirre naejot zȳha end~"

And Again...

## "Īlon brōzagon bē jemēla naejot shape skoros iksis īlvon, direct se destiny se vējes, ivestragī se remȳti hen jēda reopen ropagon ezīmagon se waltz hen qrīdronnor īlon se pitch zōbrie laesi hen wisdom, pālegīon naejot youthful sōna timpa pearls, become īlva creed īlva scythe hen vējes, qilōni kessa maghagon mirre naejot zȳha end~"

Then, everything turned white-


	2. Chapter 2

"..."

Daenerys opened her eyes.

'Where am I?'

She looked around herself, seeing only smoke, ashes, and sand.

'How nostalgic...' She thought to herself, lost in herself, until-

"Skree-!" A sharp screech broke the silence around her and snapped her out of the trance she buried herself in.

'This sound.' She felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked upon her naked body.

Here they are.

Three baby dragons were pressing themselves to her body, crawling on her.

Daenerys heard herself chuckle as she cried from joy, cradling her children in her embrace as she did all those years ago.

"My babies." She cooed as Drogon climbed on her shoulder and attempted to roar at the small crowd that slowly approached them, and his brothers pressed harder against her warm skin.

"Khaleesi..." 

That voice, she would recognize it anywhere. She braced herself as she turned around to face her dear friend once again.

"...Jorah." She beamed with happiness. Looking at the kneeling knight.

'I'm back.' She thought to herself as the people who had seen die in the past kneeled one by one.

"Khaleesi!" She heard some of them chant as she got from her knees, the most alive she has ever been.

* * * * * * *

It has been several days since she was reborn, this time literally.

However, for now, neither of the gods spoke to her.

'They most likely lied...a pity.' But she felt immense gratitude towards them.

'Even if they don't guide me, even if I don't have magic. I have my memories, and my second chance.' Even without them to tell her what to do, she knew of the future she lived through, and if she plays her cards right, she won't just survive, she's going to rise higher than anyone has ever risen.

Nobody in her Khalasar died...yet. So, for now, everything's great.

But then she heard "Thump". Then a scream followed.

...It seems that she can't relax if she wants everyone to survive.

As the scream was cut off Daenerys hurried to the spot where the sound came from.

'It's definitely not Silver.' It was too soon, her mare died after about a weak of their journey, of course, it has already been a few days but it was still too soon.

When she got there she found that it indeed wasn't Silver.

'...Her.' Daenerys frowned. Looking at the scene before her.

"Khaleesi!" Irri called out to her, she and Jhiqui were both kneeling right next to collapsed Doreah, who was breathing frantically and twitching. 

"What happened!?" Not thinking twice Daenerys ran towards her handmaidens while glaring at Doreah. 

'How do I deal with her?' She has already started to consider many ways to get rid of Doreah before she could harm anyone from her Khallasar, but at the same time, she wanted to find a way to keep the handmaiden from betraying her. Meanwhile, stuttering, Irri was trying to explain what, exactly, happened.

"A-at first I thought she was just tired, but then she started breathing heavily when we asked her she said she was fine so we didn't pry." Irri started to sob.

"Then she fell and started to shake." Jhiqui finished her sentence, while putting her hand on Irri's shoulder.

"...Stop the Khalassar!" Daenerys ordered everyone, luckily, this was a perfect place to set up a camp. Most of the desert was just a waste, but, lucky for Doreah, they were just passing by a rocky mountain with a cave and several big boulders that would help them stay unnoticed, even if there was nobody to notice them.

"We'll make camp and rest here!" Most of them nodded and started preparing to spend the night here.

"We need to make sure she's in good condition or she might die." She muttered as she walked up to Silver and took out several pieces of cloth and made her way towards the cave, turning to Jorah.

"Ser Jorah, could you help us move her so we could examine her?"

"Yes, Your Highness." 

Daenerys smiled.

"Thank you."

It was nice. Him being alive. 

After everything was on its place, and a few hours passed, Doreah finally woke up.

"Khaleesi, I don't think it's safe being near Doreah right now..." Protested Jorah, when she wanted to see her handmaiden.

Turned out that Doreah was sick, very sick. They haven't figured out what it is exactly, but if it's contagious...

"...I understand your concern Jorah but I need to see what's going on myself." She started walking towards Doreah-

But her path was blocked by Irri and Jhiqui.

Both of them didn't say a word.

"...Why are you blocking my path?" She decided to add a little bit of warning into her words, just in case.

Jhiqui just clenched her jaw and didn't say anything while Irri took a long breath.

"Khaleesi, we can't let you be near a sick person if you get sick as well..." She gulped "...we'll be doomed!" 

"..." It was clear that she spoke with actual, genuine concern. But Daenerys didn't want to back out this easily.

"If this sickness could spread we'd be in the same state as her right now, but we're not." Even though she hoped that argument would convince them, she knew it wouldn't.

"...I'm sorry, Khaleesi." 

"...Very well then, but you will report to me everything that happens to her." Daenerys responded, with a steel-hard voice.

The overprotective trio sighed in relief.

"Understood."

"...I'll go for a walk." Today was a long day.

"Khaleesi let me accompany-"

"I'm fine, thank you." With those words, she went into her tent right at the entrance.

"I'm home!" She called out as the three dragon hatchlings lounged at her.

She chuckled.

"I missed you too!" She booped Vyserion's little cute snout, the small reptile was shocked and bleeped in surprise.

Daenerys couldn't help but laugh at the fascinating sound. She hasn't felt this happy in a while. Meanwhile, Rhaegal sneaked his way under her hand and started purring as she slowly started to pet him. And Drogon, somehow, had already found his way to her head and just laid on it, snoring.

Their mother smiled, the smile, however, did not last.

"We're slowly but surely running out of food...and Doreah..." She didn't know what to do about her, she betrayed her in her previous life. Will she do the same this time around? More than that they still needed to get to Qarth, she faintly remembered the route but that time they got an invitation from The Thirteen...somethings, she doesn't remember.

'That means I'll have to send...shit who did I send in that direction the previous time?'

"Uuuuuggghh..." Daenerys groaned, tired. "This body isn't even fully accustomed to riding horses..." Another groan followed.

Suddenly she felt something nibbling at her hair.

"Are you hungry?" She asked the little black beast.

She took some meat out of her bag and separated them into three portions.

The moment she finished, the three hatchlings raced to their portions and started their little supper.

"Have a nice meal." Daenerys lightly pet each of her children's heads before heading out of her tent.

Then she just...wandered around...

"Hmmm..." 

"Ah!" She felt something sharp on her foot and quickly checked if there was any bleeding.

'What the...?' After she checked her foot, she took a look at the place where she stepped.

'Is this a steel...butterfly?' Just under the sand, there was a butterfly made of steel...valyrian steel. It was covered in various patterns and a strange indigo gem on its back. She took it into her hands and suddenly-

_ "Finally!" _

'That voice...Art?'

_ "Yes. Now why the heck did you leave the pyre without looking around?" _

'Why are you in this shape!?"

_ "We didn't think the whole communication thing through and we needed to create a device to contact you, this thing was literally under your right hand when you got transported, do you know how hard it was to get this thing out here?"  _ The god sounded very tired and frustrated.

"Didn't you say that if I become your disciple you'll be able to talk to me whenever you need to?"

_ "That's what we didn't think through, this world's magic has different laws that only its initial creator can change, if we do it our way you might just melt from inside-out. So we need to be very careful with the spells we teach you." _

"And why did you make this...thing?"

_ "By the laws of this world, if a godlike being or a concept needs to speak to its followers, it needs some sort of a vessel, as examples, the old gods used weiwoods as their vessels for communication, and Rh'lorr uses fire, so I made this thing." _

"Hmmm...That does make sense...kind of." She felt the voice again.

_ "Yes, and now that I've calmed down, I can finally help you...So where's Doreah?"  _ He asked as an illusion of his body appeared.

* * * * * * *

"Hello, Irri." Daenerys addressed her handmaiden

"Khaleesi." Irri responded with a little bow.

"I need help with something, could you come to my tent?" Daenerys hoped that what Art just taught her would work.

"Of course Khaleesi!" Irri seemed eager to help.

'This better work.' The Khaleesi thought, as she yet again felt the presence of the god of creation.

_ "Don't worry, I checked the spell multiple times, it'll only put her to sleep, better worry about how we'll deal with the other two."  _ Art was referring to Jorah and Jhiqui, they were still making sure that Daenerys couldn't come anywhere near Doreah.

About an hour ago, after Daenerys found the butterfly, Art told her of the consequences of the spell he, and Arteline used to reverse time.

The spell was created by Arteline, the prime deity of destruction long before they officially became a god, the spell was different from other time-traveling spells only because of one thing. 

It actually reversed time. All other spells that are supposed to reverse time, just let you travel between the so-called "timelines", while that one reversed time itself resetting the whole universe you're in, that means all of the timelines, and erasing all of the world's, and your own, memories, birthing chaos. The only reason why she managed to keep her memories are because of several spells Art created specifically for her, and Arteline using their time magic. There are two prices you need to pay for this spell to work.

Destroy the world.

'Guess that explains why Arteline is considered the prime god of destruction.'

As he explained, magic and magical energy can come from countless things. Both physical and not. Creation and Destruction are one of the four most powerful sources of magic, that's why to produce enough magical energy to reverse time itself Arteline decided to use energy from a world's destruction, the world that you want to reset specifically.

And Mixing stories.

When the spell reverses a universe. It can slightly damage a timeline or two, destroying an event or two, to restore itself, the timeline copies some things from other timelines to fill in the void. In this case, her world lost several bits, including this journey towards Qarth replacing it with a similar journey from another timeline, in which it was Doreah who died of a wasting disease. 

However, usually, it doesn't happen until you've reset the world several times.

Art explained that that was because they chose a certain point to which her universe would be reset. Usually, it resets up to a certain point of time, in their case, the day she met Drogo. At first, she was angry at them for not asking her if she wanted to meet her husband again, but she calmed down fast including how she was treated in that point of her life, by Drogo himself included.

But the main reason was that if she truly traveled that far she needed to make an impossible decision.

Either her dragons or her husband and son.

'Oh.' They arrived at her tent.

"What did you need help with? Khaleesi?" Daenerys noticed Irri's worried expression. "Is everything alright? You look tired."

"...Yes Irri, I'm fine. Just got lost in thoughts." She gave her handmaiden a weak smile.

"Let's get into the tent first, alright?" Irri nodded.

Once they've got in the tent Daenerys needed a way to distract her.

_ "Could your dragons help us with this?" _

'Perhaps...' She considered her options. 

"I needed to feed my dragons, but Drogon keeps stealing his brothers' food-" She felt as the little reptile glared at her, betrayed. "Could you please hold him while I feed them?"

Irri's eyes brightened at Daenerys's request, not every day does one get to hold a living dragon hatchling in their hands.

"OF COURSE KHALEESI!" The joy in her eyes put a smile on Daenerys's face. The smile faded when she saw Drogon's glare.

'Do NOT bite her.' She mentally begged the reptile. Who was out for revenge. 

...However after the handmaiden picked the dragon up he started to purr and did anything to distract her while occasionally glaring at his mother.

_ "Now, just like you practiced" _ Art whispered into her ear.

Daenerys concentrated, and imagined the way Irri would fall asleep just like he told her when they came up with this plan.

"Nyke tepagon ao ēdrugon..." She chanted directing her right arm at Irri.

*About an hour ago.*

"So I put them to sleep with magic and then go to heal Doreah?" She has just told Art about the situation, and he, in turn, told her that this was the perfect opportunity to learn her first spell.

_ "Yes, in time, you will need to become the most powerful mage of this world, and this is a perfect spell for beginners." _ He responded.

'So...magic.' Back in the day, she couldn't even dream of somehow witnessing it, not to mention actually learning it. 

"What should I know before we start?" She asked, attempting to mask her excitement.

_ "Oh, absolutely nothing."  _ The god answered monotonically.

"...What do you-"

_ "Magic doesn't have some kind of logic behind it, it just does whatever it does according to the rules of the world, that makes it easier for most living beings to use it."  _

"So what you're saying is that you can't teach me how to use it?" Daenerys asked in disbelief. She expected many things, but this wasn't one of them.

Art hummed.

_ "No, I can teach you. But unlike you, I'm not restricted by your world's rules, so I'm not sure what I can, and cannot teach you."  _ ...That was slightly better than not being taught anything.

"Then what can you tell me?"

The god's astral projection crossed its arms and thought for a moment.

_ "The most crucial thing when it comes to magic are your soul, imagination, and logic. Those things will affect your potential no matter what world you're in." _

"Why?"

_ "...Well, I rarely even try to explain it but I'll try." _

_ He cleared his throat. _

_ "First of all, there's your soul, your whole being, all of your lifetime, you've slowly built it up, your soul is what you are, without the soul there is no you, and without you, there is no soul. It also can give you affinity to certain spheres of magic."  _ 'I see.' So technically she was her soul and creatures with no souls couldn't perform magic. But then how did the night king use his magic?

"What did you mean by affinity?" She asked.

_ "It's when something is easier for you compared to others, your ability to withstand fire can be a part of your affinity." _

"Then what about those 'spheres of magic'?"

_ "Most of the time magic is separated into spheres. As in the healing sphere, the fire sphere, the water sphere, and so on."  _ That means that she had an affinity towards at least one sphere, the fire sphere.

_ "Then there's imagination, for obvious reasons, and logic, for similar, obvious reasons." _

_ " _ Are you going to tell me what those are?"

_ "Oh. No, I'm not crazy enough to do that." _

"Bu-" She was quickly interrupted.

_ "Listen. Daenerys, I know you're new to this stuff so I tried to explain it, but as I have said before. The whole thing about magic is that it's literally impossible to properly explain it. Magic being inexplainable is its whole point, we can try to make sense of it, but anyone rarely can even make a good attempt...that means that in a lot of cases I won't be able to help you."  _ Hmmm...

"...So no explanation?" 

_ "No."  _

'...'

_ "But all you need to do is say something about them falling asleep in old valyrian and imagine how that would happen, and how long they're going to sleep. And that's it" _

That's it.

"Really?"

_ "Yeah it's pretty easy."  _ She didn't expect that, but it didn't bring any shock with it either.

_ "Now let's get going." _

__ *Present time*

"Hmm...Wait...what-?" Not being able to finish her sentence Irri started to fall asleep, Daenerys managed to catch her before she could fall on the hard ground.

"I-it worked." She whispered as she gently laid her handmaiden on her bed.

"..!" Right after that, she stumbled, feeling as if she spoke with someone from the north again, fucking exhausted.

"Is that normal?" She nervously asked Art.

_ "Yes, it's normal for someone who just started learning magic so don't worry."  _ For some reason Daenerys didn't believe him, holding her head in her hands, feeling as if her head was going to explode any second.

"How am I supposed to do that two more times!?" If she could barely keep herself from collapsing after only one time casting a spell, she didn't want to think what would happen if she did it again.

_ "There might not be a need to do so...You can tell them that Irri collapsed and go to Doreah and heal her while they check up on Irri."  _ Daenerys raised a hand to her chin. The plan wasn't bad or anything but there were too many "if"s in it.

"But what if only one of them goes to see Irri? What do I do then?"

_ "..."  _ The god was silent, thinking.

_ "Keep them busy with something, anything, the spell will only take a few seconds to cast. And if there's no other way I can give you some of my magic even though it's not really necessary." _ Daenerys cringed at the mention of the healing spell.

"Will it be the same as with the sleeping spell?" She nervously asked him, taking the steel butterfly out of her pouch.

_ "Don't worry, I'll lend you enough magical power to heal her and help you control its flow, so it'll be perfectly fine... I hope." _

_ " _ I see..." After a few seconds of preparation, she went out of her tent.

She walked towards the section of the cave but stopped when something dawned on her.

'Wait couldn't I just tell them I have a way to heal Doreah?'

_ "Well we-..." _ The god stopped talking mid-sentence.

"..."

_ "..." _

"..."

_ "..." _

"..."

_ "Umm...would they believe you..?" _

"...I don't know."

_ "..." _

"..."

_ "..." _

'Let's pretend that course of action never existed?'

_ "Let's pretend that course of action never existed." _

The rest of the walk was silent.

...very silent and awkward.

'...So I was wondering about you, can I ask you some questions?'

_ "...Sure"  _ She could hear the hesitation in his voice.

'You mentioned that siblin-'

_ "Ok I'm out call me when you need to cast some spells bye."  _ Daenerys heard a strange bell sounding sound and could immediately tell that Art has left the chat.

'...Rude.'

The moment Art left Daenerys, she arrived at her destination.

Jorah and Jhiqui were talking about something when she came up to them.

"Khaleesi." Both of them greeted her with a small bow. As Daenerys looked at them she noticed that something was weird. But she shook the feeling off.

"How is Doreah?" She asked Jhiqui, who was the one who looked after her friend the most, while Jorah was concentrated on not letting Daenerys inside the cave, and Irri was helping with her daily necessities.

"She has a fever, but she's much better than how she was when she fell unconscious." Jhiqui said in a calming voice, smiling, while Jorah nodded in confirmation to her words, trying to reassure their Khaleesi.

She closeted the space between them and tried to look as concerned as possible.

"It seems that Irri overworked herself today, she's resting at my tent. Could you check up on her and tell me if she might have caught this decease from Doreah." As her words left her mouth Jorah's eyebrows furrowed, and Jhiqui looked concerned, so far their plan was working pretty well.

"You think the decease is contagious?" The bear knight asked her.

"I'm not sure...but better safe than sorry." Jorah covered his mouth with his mouth. And paced around, meanwhile her handmaiden looked at her weirdly.

"I can see her by myself, ser Jorah, please stay here and don't let Khaleesi inside."

'...Well...this was to be expected...' Art said she could call on to him if she needed to cast another spell. 'On the other hand...I could try to persuade Jorah to let me in... He might not be the same Jorah I know but I hope he'll still listen to me.'

Both she and Jorah watched as Jhiqui left, then she turned to him and said.

"I might have a way to heal Doreah." She bluntly proclaimed.

"..." Jorah didn't say a word.

"...I need to see her to at least try to heal her, so please let me pass." Daenerys pleaded to her knight. 

"Your Highness, I understand that you want to help. But I cannot let you risk your life like this. You matter too much to us." 

"Jorah. Believe me, I wouldn't say something like that if I didn't have a reason." She said, with a voice of valyrian steel.

"Dae-"

"Jorah." She cut him off.

"Please. I know you want to protect me, as well as everyone else in my Khallasar, but I, in turn, want to protect you. Would I be a good quee-...Khaleesi if I just watched as my people die?" She frowned at him, the frown wasn't hostile, just saying.

"...I-Khaleesi, I can see that you are very passionate about leading the Khalassar, and someday becoming the ruler of the seven kingdoms, but you cannot be such if you die of illness..." The bear knight was almost begging her at this point. Genuine worry clear in his voice. A voice she knew wouldn't betray her.

...She was grateful.

"..." 

They just...stood there... Staring at each other, the one who looked away first was Jorah. The sun was slowly setting as the cool, deserted wind gently scattered her hair. 

"...Very well." he almost whispered.

"You can see Doreah, but only if you let me, Irri, Jhiqui, and everyone willing to, look after you at all hours."

"...Don't you already do that every day?" She smugly asked, tilting her head.

"That's not the point." The knight answered.

"...Hmmm...alright. Now I can come in, right?" She asked, gesturing at the cave.

"Yes...but only if someone is with you...just in case." 'Just in case what?' She mentally asked as she blankly stared at the leader of the 'overly protective of our Kaleesi' squad.

The two of them entered the cave, which was pretty chilly, unlike the open desert. The wall of the cave were different colors, as if someone had painted them in red, orange, yellow, and green.

In a secluded section, there were some blankets that served as a bed for her sick handmaiden, who was sitting at a large stone not far from them, she seemed to be taking a nap... But why wasn't she laying in her small sanctuary?

'Here she is...' Daenerys stopped right in front of Doreah.

She had many plans for her...most of them ended in Doreah's death. But then she realized something.

'This gift...the gift of the two gods...this second chance.' It wasn't only hers. She smiled at that thought.

'Maybe, back in the day, I would kill you yet again, without second thoughts. But not anymore. This is a different world, a different...story.' She continued her thought as she kneeled before Doreah and took her hands in hers, starting to chant a spell, calling upon the butterfly in her pouch.

"Rȳbagon nyke, se zōbrie Jaes. Rȳbagon ñuha jorepnon, se ñuha soul. Giēñagon bisa riña, tepagon zirȳla iā tȳne chance, hae ao gōntan lēda nyke."

She said, aiming to permanently heal any illness Doreah might be carrying.

Gentle purple light filled the cave the moment she finished the chant, and it could be easily seen that something was happening to her handmaiden.

It was if hundreds of lights were flowing through her veins along with blood.

As Jorah looked at the scene in awe, the sight of Daenerys using magic was breathtaking yet terrifying. Her hair was almost levitating, with similar to Doreah's lights under her skin.

...But she knew that something was wrong.

'...Isn't it too much?' She asked herself, as her reserve of magical energy was almost completely drained and the only thing that kept the spell going was the butterfly.

'Art are you there?' She called out for the god...Who surprisingly appeared the moment she did so.

_ "...Well shit." _

_ "Yo what the fuck?" _

She heard two voices in her head, Art sounded very calm while Arteline, from whom Daenerys haven't heard in a while even after receiving the butterfly, seemed somewhat surprised.

_ "So what did you do?" _

_ "Why are you trying to make her unkillable?"  _ The two gods asked her in the same moment.

_ "She is?" _ Asked Art as at Artelines question.

_ "...Not exactly but it's really similar." _

_ "...I don't think that's it, I've made countless people unkillable and immortal but this is somewhat...wait why aren't we asking her?"  _ The god of destruction's projection just shrugged at the question and both of them looked at her.

'I just tried to heal her.'

_ "Well that clearly didn't work." _

The god of creation covered his mask with his hand.

_ "What did you chant?" _

_ ' _ Rȳbagon nyke, se zōbrie-'

_ "Westerosi...or whatever you call that language, please."  _ Arteline stopped her.

Daenerys took a moment to more or less properly translate the chant.

' ''Hear me, the black God. Hear my prayer, and my soul. Cure this girl, give her a second chance, as you did with me.'' Something like that.' The gods just stared at her in silence for at least a minute.

'So did I do something wrong?'

_ "You're making her a fucking disciple and trying to turn back the time so duh."  _ Arteline responded, almost yelling.

_ "Very poor choice of words..."  _ Art calmly added.

'Well how would I-!?'

_ "Not right now we need to fix your spell as fast as possible, I could just make her my disciple if you called me by my name, but you referred to me as The Black God, this is a common mistake so don't worry we'll just need to cast a counter-spell of sorts, just repeat after us-"  _ He and Arteline cleared their throats and Daenerys prepared to chant along, but what followed was impossible to follow, at least not completely.  **_ "_______ _______ _____ ______ _____ ______ _ _____ __ __ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __________ _ _ _________ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ ____________ _ __ ______ _ _ _ _ __ _________ _ _ _ _ __ __________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _________________ ____ __ ____ __ _ __ _~"  _ ** Their chant didn't feel like a chant at all, it was like a song, a song of elegance and primal desire mixed into a mysterious and terrifying melody of both harmony and chaos that she could not understand.

She felt as their power filled the tiny cave they were in and flowed around them as if it was an invisible ocean of magic.

Seconds after that, she felt as the pressure of the spell was lifted from her shoulders, and a completely new and much more complicated one was built. Halfway through hers and the gods' performance she realized that the song was just a formality for them. They could gain absolute control of the spell and completely change the current of magic by just thinking about it, but she couldn't. That's the only reason they started this strange chant.

And finally, the last words came-

**_ "- ___ _ __ _ ____ ___ __ _ __ __ _ __~" _ **

...She couldn't understand them but they were creepy as fuck?

As silence fell upon her mind, she felt as her strength left her in a matter of seconds. She started falling.

"..!" Luckily Jorah managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Daenerys let out a sigh of relief as she looked upon Doreah, even her, who was new to the art of magic, could see that whatever spell she and the gods performed worked very well.

"Khaleesi what was that!?" Terrified, asked the bear knight. Daenerys was a bit surprised at his tone, but understood that this Jorah, unlike the Jorah from her past, has not seen the things he saw in the...future?

'How should I explain it to him.' She also noticed that one of the gods, Arteline, to be specific, seemed to be absent.

_ "For now, just say that you had a vision on the night of the pyre, and helped you learn some magic, right now let's just settle with a bit twisted truth."  _ It seemed to be the better course of action, if she'd tell him that she had always had some sort of magical ability, she would probably lose quite a bit of trust from her Khalassar, members of which would probably ask her why she didn't try to heal Drogo with this power. And there weren't any other, more or less, good explanations. She prepared to explain the situation but was interrupted by a weak voice.

"Khaleesi..?" Doreah woke up.

* * * * *

"Khaleesi do you need help with that?" It has been several days since the healing ritual.

"Let me help you with that." Several awful...awful days...

"Khaleesi let me do it, you shouldn't overwork yourself!" Right after she healed Doreah, Daenerys told everyone that after the pyre she had a vision, in which two gods showed her how to use magic. Jorah, who had seen the ritual himself, was convinced that what she was saying was the truth, with that most people in her tiny Khalasar, have believed her, and the only two people left were convinced with how, now healed, Doreah passionately told everyone about the breath-catching ritual that Daenerys performed to heal her, mentioning two mysterious figures with stars for eyes.

'The fact that the spell the gods cast was directed at Doreah must have made them somewhat visible for her for a short while.' But that only helped convince all of the other Dothraki that what she came up with was completely true...on the other hand.

"Here all done." Her, now absolutely healthy, handmaiden slowly started to get on her nerves.

Since she had seen the gods' astral projections and seen them help her Khaleesi heal her she now was convinced that Daenerys was the gods' chosen prophet, and after she started practicing magic more and more over the past few days, she became adamant about that belief. That was one of the two main reasons why she was so pushy with helping Daenerys with everything she was doing, the second was Daenerys saving her life.

'But that's a given.' Luckily her other handmaidens were much calmer, especially Jhiqui, who just took care of her as usual, just sometimes asking small additional questions to make sure Daenerys was comfortable.

Both Irri and Jhiqui chuckled as they watched their friend excitedly run around the camp doing various errands for their Khaleesi.

"Don't worry, she's just very grateful to you." Jhiqui tried to soothe her master's nerves as she combed her hair.

"I'm sure she'll calm down soon." Added Irri.

Daenerys barely managed to hold her groan in.

"I sure hope so..." She was happy that Doreah was grateful to her.

Also because that would keep both Doreah and the other Dothraki loyal to her.

"Excuse me, may I check on the Khaleesi?" Daenerys heard the oh so familiar voice of Jorah.

"You may enter." She responded in place of her handmaidens.

Jorah slowly entered the tent and bowed his head as a greeting both to Daenerys and her handmaidens.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, still concerned about what happened that day.

"I'm fine." Daenerys answered with a small smile dancing on her lips.

*A few hours later* 

_ "Good, now slowly concentrate the magic in the palm of your hand and model it by your imagination."  _ The black god slowly whispered to her in their practice session.

Daenerys focused on her magical energy as she controlled it and then pictured what she wanted to make from that energy.

*crackle*

_ "Go _ o _ d, very good." _ Daenerys used the energy in the, for now, most practical way.

She created snow.

In her palm there, was a very small snowball, sparkling on the burning sun, but she didn't feel cold.

"Is it because I made it?" She asked her mentor, still eyeing the ice in wonder.

The god thought for a moment before answering.

_ "This one? Yes. But the more you'll use ice, and water magics like this one, you'll slowly gain the ability not to feel cold at all." _

"Like how I never burn."

_ "Exactly." _

She stared at the snow in her hand for a few more seconds.

'To think I couldn't even produce heat only several days ago...'

A day after they healed Doreah, they continued learning magic by incantations, chants, and rituals...until they realized that it was impossible to do so.

All of those are just means of simplifying magic for those who couldn't control their magic well enough, but the words could have some twisted meaning behind them by the rules of her world, so it's better not to use chants.

It was also said that there are more worlds like hers. In which magic is slowly fading. The less magic there is the harder it is to salvage it.

But their case is special. 

The magic of her world was sealed by their initial god-creator many years ago, on the day of The Doom of Valyria. Since then, the amount of magical energy sealed became so large that it slowly started to leak through the seal. The largest crack in the seal appeared some insignificant seventeen years ago...on the day of her birth on dragon stone. That was one of the reasons she had this much talent in magic.

_ "You're making a lot of progress."  _ Art's voice brought her out of her thoughts back into reality.

"We should probably gather the water." To her words, the god only nodded.

She noticed that after they healed Doreah his attitude changed a little bit.

'He still curses sometimes but...' He was much calmer than when she only picked up the butterfly, now he was more like the first time they met. But more detached.

_ "Hi." _ Daenerys jumped at the unexpected greeting from the god of destruction, who had just arrived.

_ "...How's the lesson going?"  _ They asked, addressing both her and their father.

"I-it's fine." Daenerys stuttered, unlike Art, Arteline had a very ominous aura around them, even though they looked calm and moved with carefree elegance, the moment they turned their head towards you, you'll feel as if there's a bloodthirsty beast eyeing you as it's prey.

Both of them were quite patient while teaching her, and were calm most of the time and acted up only when they were tired, like when they spent around five days to deliver the steel butterfly to her.

Speaking of which. It turned out helpful in many ways. It was a very powerful artifact that gave her magical energy whenever she ran out of it, plus it was razor-sharp, and the most helpful thing about it was that it could change its form depending on Daenerys's needs.

As of now, it served as an elegant hairpin in her hair.

_ "She can already summon snow...ah I still remember the day you cast your first spell all those centuries ago..." _ The god of creation suddenly said.

_ "Daenerys, we'll soon need to leave for about three weeks, remember, soon you'll need to go to The Shithole."  _ 'Qarth.' She frowned. 

_ "The biggest chance you have in entering is getting an invitation from the thirteen, for that, you'll need to send Kovarro to the east. But we're not sure if you need, or can send Rakharro north-east."  _ In her previous life, he died by the hands of other Khals. But Arteline told her that in the timeline where Doreah died, he survived. However, Daenerys saved her, so now they weren't sure what the outcome shall be.

"...I'll only send Kovarro, we can't take any chances for now."

_ "Very well."  _ She could almost see him smiling at her through his mask.

_ "Father, we need to get going."  _ Arteline called out to him.

_ "...Alright, 'till our next meeting, my child."  _ Art made a small bow as his illusion dissolved in the air.

_ "...Good luck."  _ Arteline addressed her as they disappeared as well.

"See you later."

'...Alright, let's go back.' She thought to herself as she had gone in her camp's direction.

* * Chapter two, part two* *

** Jorah's P.O.V **

"...Fucking tired..." The man whispered as he sat upon the throne of thrones...the provision crate.

'I wonder what she's up to.' Daenerys has been acting...weird to say the least.

Before the pyre, she was willful, but timid, she mostly relied on her husband's power. But now she seems to have almost forgotten about it. Drogo might be dead but his name still has a lot of impact on what's left of his Khalasar, and even though Daenerys could easily use it, she didn't.

Now she did everything she could to gain the Khalasar's trust, and support...by her own capabilities.

'Who could have thought?' He leaned back as he chuckled, recalling the colorful display of her magic.

Not only did she heal Doreah, whatever Daenerys did, also made her stronger. The girl could even spar on par with the bloodriders.

'Luckily she seems loyal enough to Daenerys.' Both the Khaleesi and her handmaidens, plus her bloodriders, have been very active.

Jhiqui, Irri, and Doreah have been taking care of various rumors surrounding the Khaleesi. Just a day ago he heard a group of the older women gossiping about how Daenerys could have had magic long before the pyre, and orchestrated everything including her husband's and child's deaths.

The three servant girls had easily dealt with them...he still wasn't sure how but they did.

'Whenever I asked them about it they would say "A lady never tells her secrets." and immediately leave.'

The bloodriders had always covered large chunks of the desert before the Khalasar. As well as made sure everyone knows that they will remain loyal to their Khaleesi.

And last but not least, Daenerys herself.

She made decisions...duh.

And she made everyone jealous of those closest to her.

She did so by having friendly conversations with them in front of everyone and whispering something to them about what their course of action was. As well as giving them small gifts of affection. It could have a bad effect, but also a good one...in her case the latter. Most Dothraki started to desire the same treatment as her handmaidens, and thus, started to actively help and support her.

She made sure the food was distributed to everyone relative equally, in small amounts, so that they wouldn't run out of it just in a matter of a few days. And she commanded her bloodriders quite skillfully for a woman her age. As well as thought out their movement through the desert almost perfectly, quickly finding places with more rocky mountains and shade, that were found by either Kovarro or Aggo.

'...But what's the deal with Rokharro?' He frowned at the flow of his thoughts as he got up and crossed his arms.

'Is she keeping him here for protection?' He put his elbows on his knees, intertwining his fingers in front of his nose.

"Ser Jorah?" He shot up at the curious voice of one of the Dothraki women that weren't as close to Daenerys as her handmaidens, he thinks her name was Ozzirri?

"You looked concerned so I thought I could help you." The woman, who was about thirty name days, explained with a cunning smile on her face, her ruby eyes reflecting the sun's light, flipping her mahogany hair over her shoulder.

"...No. I don't think you can." Jorah answered her, spinning on his heel, starting to walk away, as he realized something.

"Or can you..." He slowly turned to the woman.

"Do you know something about Rokharro's relationship with Khaleesi?" ...She stared at him, unmoving.

"That's...the same question I wanted to ask you, actually." So he wasn't the only one suspecting something.

"...So when did you start to speculate?" Was his question. As he sat back on the crate.

"So you know how Irri and Rokharro always eat together?" He nodded, the two of them seemed to be the closest to each other.

"And one time I saw Khaleesi peeking at them from behind her tent, biting her thump and muttering something under her breath, something about keeping someone alive...or killing someone... someone who hasn't known her would say that she was mad..."

That was...concerning. Especially including her family's history.

"Thank, you for telling me. If you ever see her in a similar state, report to me as fat as you can." The woman chuckled as she attempted to curtsey.

"Anytime M'lord." She turned around and strutted in the other Dothraki's direction.

Jorah finally exhaled. 'Something is wrong. ' he concluded, scratching his head.

'Maybe if I ask her about this she'll explain everything...but what if she doesn't?' he shuddered at the thought of Daenerys slowly becoming similar to her father. With his head full of thoughts, he decided to call it a day and ventured towards his tent...but then he heard a horn, with the Khaleesi's voice looming like thunder.

** "PARRY THIS YOU CASUALS!" **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter: The city of bones and Daenerys frying up some bitches.


End file.
